Nothing Is Forgotten
by AiRyuhou
Summary: Please do not start this story and only read if you had read it previously. Thanks and diclaimer Own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki and her friends sat layghing and joking around in the cafeteria. It was another usual day with classes galour and lunch as the savior of the day. The guys were making plans for the weekend and trying to talk Mizuki into a night on the town. The only thing was as they spoke Mizuki heard less and less of their voices but began to sense an old familar presents that she hadn't remembered since her childhood. Mizuki sat frozen as if possessed but that presents that even when Sano went to hit her on the head she felt nothing. At that moment the guys voices all went silent until Kayashima spoke, "Mizuki, what is haunting you? Your aura screams of fear." Kayashima's voice finally made her snap to it. 

"I have to go," she squeaked, "and don't follow me. I mean it Sano!"As she gathered her belongings she starred at the window and saw the face of a familiar girl. A face so similar to her own. As she starred she let out a whisper,"It can't be they said you were dead. Who are you?"

At this the guys turened to the window only Nakao caught a glimpse of the girl and turned to ask Mizuki, "Who was she?" But Mizuki was to quick for any of them and was leaving the cafeteria as they turned to look at her.

"What is wrong with Mizuki?" Noe asked.

"I don't known," Sano replied, "for the past week he has been screaming the name Mika as if she in trouble."

"Mika that is a weird name, it means new moon. Does it mean anything to Mizuki?" Kayashima inquired.

"Not that I know of," Sano mumbled.

"Nor I!" Nakatsu commented (pretending to be the fountain of knowledge when it came to Mizuki). Of course all the guys ignored him anyway and continued their discussion until Sano decided Mizuki was in Trouble and ran out the door. The other guys decided to spilt up and search.

While the guys tried to figure out where Mizuki had gone and who was Mika, Mizuki was doing a search of her own. "Where are you?" she panted running around the cafeteria building. "I mean it stop hiding from me and who are you?" As she pasted Yujiro cage she paused to watch the same haunting figure playing with her dorm's dog.

"Get away from him,"she screamed, "And who the hell are you?" "I mean it I'm not afraid to hit a girl."

"Then hit me Mizuki-can, I'm not araid of you and never will be," the girl conveyed to her.

"It can't be your dead..."

"Not everyone dies that young Mizuki-can!"

"Stop calling me that!" Mizuki yelled.

"Why of all people do you believe you have the right to call me that!"

"Because afterall you are my imouto."

"No..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters or anything of Hana-kimi. I'm just writing!

Sano heard Mizuki's scream and ran towards it. None of the others had heard her except Kayashima. Who upon hearing her scream ran to the cage yelling, "Leave him be you evil-spirit, you have no power over Mizuki nor me."

The girl who at her apearance appeared to be an older female version of Mizuki laughed. It was a gentle laugh and brought to mind the flying of cherry blossoms through the air. Kayashima stopped and looked at her. "You are no demon?"

"Of course not. Why would I be a demon?" she smiled. "Until later little brother," she said as she disappeared behind the building.

"Brother...?" Kayashima whispered,"brother."

"Yes, she is my sister," Mizuki whispered as streams of tears ran down her face. Kayashima turned away and dropped to Mizuki's side.

"I thought you said you only had a brother."

"According to my parents I only have a brother," she whimpered.

"Oh," Kayashima mumured and got up to leave.

"Wait Kayashima, she pleaded, "don't tell the others. I need to speak with Mika alone first and understand if that is really her or some maniac pretending to be her."

"Okay, I will keep your secret."

"Thank you Kayashima," she hugged him, "Thank you."

Sano finally appeared. He starred at the two, "So what going on with you two?" He was grinding his teeth. _Why in the world would she be hugging him, his own roomate is scarred of him? Unless he knows..._

While Sano stood there starring at the two Mizuki released her hold on Kayashima. She thanked him and walked over to Sano, "Lets take Yujiro out for a walk, okay?"

"Yeah, but I have a..."

"Come on Sano Yujiro hates to wait."

As Mizuki dragged Sano away Kayashima looked around him. _Why would a parent lie about a child's death? I need Mizuki to tell me more about Mika. I should consult my books and see if I can talk to Mizuki to night._

_

* * *

_

While Kayashima searched for clues on Mika's existence Mizuki did her best to distract Sano. "So whats wrong with you?" she smiled.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Well," he said ruffling her hair, "Your the one who ranout of the cafeteria?"

"Stop it... oh..that. Well sometimes I feel like running and that was one of those moments. "

"Yeah?" he smirked. _Why is she trying to lie so hard?_

"Yup. Sure. Uhm hmm."

He smiled and ruffled her hair, "Mizuki, your horrible at lying."

She moped, "I know. Its just... its just I'm not ready to tell why I ran out and ..."

"Okay, than all wait untill your ready. I just want to help you, Mizuki.

"You are, just trust me Sano." _Just trust._

She turned to head towards the dorms and he followed. _Waht do you tell the person you think you love about something he possible can't understand? What am I going to do if Mika is alive and why would she try to find me? I guess I should be glad she kept my secret. Mika, what do you want?_


	3. Chapter 3

That night Mizuki lay dreaming in her room... 

"Mizuki, hunny, wake up there has been a horrible accident. Your sister, Mika," her mother

cryed, "Mika isn't coming home anymore"...sobs..."shes dead sweety."

"No mommy shes fine. it was probable just a bad dream. You guys aren't on the outs

again, are you?" Mizuki smirked while pating her mother. "Now go to sleep."

"Mizuki..."

"What mom?"

"Mika was in a car accident off of interstate 80 near Ashby Ave exit. The car flipped of the interstate into the bay. They're

searching for the...body,"she sobbed. "Oh Mizuki..." her mother cryed throughout the night.

* * *

Mizuli suddenly sat up. She climbed down the ladder while Sano starred silently. _Whats_

_wrong? She seems to be upset? God, I should tell her I know that shes a girl. But will_

_she run from me?_

"I remember the night... the accident...they found...only Ashley's parents...not Mika...

funeral..empty coffin...what happened to you?"

_At_ _least if I don't tell her I should let her know I'm awake_. "Hey Mizuki, whats wrong?"

Sano looked worried.

"I think I can tell you now." _I hope he understands_.

"Tell me what?"

"The reason I hugged Kayashima."

_Shit I knew he liked her_. "Look Mizuki I already know." His face darkened, he looked

defeated.

"How could you? We were all alone exept for Mika and you weren't there. Also Kayashima

doesn't even know all of it."

"Wait, he doesn't know," Sano asked confused. _So Kayashima's gay interesting_.

"No one outside of family knows about Mika.'

"Oh, that." Mika, that name again.

"What do you mean oh that?" Sano your so confusing and complicated. "You never make any

sense and..."

He grabbed her hand, "Look, I thought you were talking about something elses. I'm sorry

now start over. Please Mizuki."

"Yeah...okay Sano," she repiled dreamily. _I love how he can make me forget my anger._

He than hit over the head, "Hey..."

He smiled, "Come on Mizuki."

really errupted the night my dad and mom sat me

"It all started about two years ago. Mika, was seventeen and she and my parents fought constantly. My dad said she was

immature and didn't know hat she wanted out of life. This and combination of my Dad's theories about Mika pushed her

away. He said she was trouble and to strong willed. Everything really errupted the night my dad and mom sat me down to

decide what I wanted to do with my future. My dad and Mika had just finished a legendary battle and she had left so we

thought instead Shizuki had taken her into the garage to fix things. Then my dad said, "You don't want to end up like your

sister chasing fantasies rather than realizing reality." Mika had just stepped into the kitchen and started to glare at my dad.

Instead of fighting she just walked out the door and went to her friend Ashley's house or so I thought (Ashley and her twin

brother Jason were the only people who really understood Mika). Well that night Mika and Ashley's parents were driving

her home that got side swipped by a truck and Ashley's parents were thrown from the car and survived both in comas but

Mika and the car supposedly fell into the bay with Mika. This at least what my aunt told me when my parents went out

that night. They never corrected it or changed it.

* * *

All I remembered next was crying I love my sister and attending an empty funeral. Do you think they lied? And if yes,

Why? She was like Dad in s many ways."

Sano looked angry, "If anything I don't understand parents all I know is that your parents are good people and maybe they're

trying to protect you. I just don't think this is the right way, if so." W_hy is life so complicated?._

"Maybe your right. For the most part I love my parents and I know it is hard to live with them that is why I ran found it

easy to run..." What if she is a live?

"Hey, you okay...lets go take Yujiro for a walk, okay?"

"No. I think I need to talk to a friend. I'll meet you in a while," she said running out the door.

_I hope she is okay. So a sister, Mizuki has a lot of explaining to do. I just hope that this doesn't take her away from me._

"Umeda, do you have a second," Mizuki questioned while pounding on the door.

Hey guys hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update my computer is having issues. Well again hope you liked it and review, Please.


	4. Chapter 4

"Umeda are you busy," Mizuki questioned with her eyes covered. _I'vewalked in on him one to many times doing something _

_odd._

"No, you little twit," he smirked, "What happened today another pledge of undying love."

_He likes to tease me way too much the pervert_."No...Remember what I told about my sister? Well she is back."

"What do you mean she is back, Mizuki?"

"I saw her or some girl that resembled her and she called me little sister. Who else would know that?"

"Maybe it was a prank."

"No, it was her eyes, her smell of peach blossoms, her smirk, and her laugh that seems to breath of chaos. Umeda, it was

Mika. Or her spirit."

"Mizuki, tell me what happened"

* * *

Half an hour later...

"So that is what happened." Umeda got up and walked to the window. "Do you think that it could have been Mika from

everything I told you?" _Or am I losing my mind and should just let go of my sister?_

"I don't know." _Why would she do this now of all times. I thought she was happy. God, I don't understand that girl._ "Mizuki,

I think your parents were wrong."

"So...so you think she is ..."

"Very much a live. But one question, why do you think she would hide for two years?"

"She was my Dad's angel up until she wanted to leave for Japan. She was his star. Mika was an outstanding student and for

Dad she was simply perfect. But Mika was always angery and that is why I didn't understand her. So I don't know." _She _

_was perfect._

_She was perfect. Not like a woman to be perfect._ "Mizuki, don't worry, I'll see what I can do."

_What is Umeda thinking?_ "What do you mean?"

"I have connections. I will try to locate her."

"Why are you willing to help me this time, usually you make me do all the hard work?" He glared at her. "Its not like I'm

ungrateful, more curious."

"Mizuki, you can't run all over Japan alone but, if you don't want my help then..."

"No I want it." _He such a pratt at times._ "Thank you so much," she smiled and walked out the door. _I wonder what he can _

_do weirdo doctor._

* * *

"Hey Sano," she shouted waving her hands like a loon.

"So...you talked to Umeda?" _What good does that ever do?_

"Yeah he agreed to help me. Kinda of quickly too," she grinned, "I"m glad I told you."

"Me, too." _I wonder what Umeda is up to?_

* * *

Back in Umeda's office...

"So, this is the family issue and the reason why you didn't want me to tell Mizuki or that damn brother of yours about."

"What did you tell my sister?" she starred smirking at him, "And remember I know when you lie to me Hokuto."

Umeda... sweat drop.


	5. Chapter 5

Mizuki walked through the hall concentrating on the next step when Kayashima popped out in front of her. "For the last couple of days I haven't been able to find you."

"Ahhhh... oh Kayashima its just you and I've been busy. Turns out my sister is probably not a ghost."

"Thats good news,' he said looking a little let down, "most of the time ghost don't usually take their chances and appear infront of groups."

"Well good to know," Mizuki smirked, "So thanks for keeping my secret."

"No problem, your my friend Mizuki...the reason I've been searching for you is this," he pulled out an evelope of papers, "everything I could find on your sister and her passing. Well I got to go finish my research and stop

worrying."

Mizuki smiled, "Thank you." She then turned and ran down the hall. _I wonder what he found out. Mika you've gotta lot of explaining_.

* * *

"So what did you tell her Umeda?" She was starring right through him. _I should of never trusted him but what chioce did I have?_

"Nothing," he repiled solemnly, "I only promised to help her find you."

"Like I am going to believe that?" _Maybe he isn't lying his hand didn't start to twitch. Damn you why did I ever allow my self to trust you?_

"You okay Mika?" Umeda starred. _I've never seen her like this and she has never acted like she was caged._

"So she really knows nothing then and you promise me this?"

"I swear and promise you. I've never broken that promise have I?" _She looks so innatural in fear_.

"True." _I hate how he studies me_.

"So where are you staying?" he said approaching her carefully.

"I'm staying here and there, why do you ask?" _Always prying._

"I worry." _I really do worry about you...Mika._

"Don't were just friends now... so... do I get some time or are just going to continue being rude," she smiled a smile identical to Mizuki's.

"You look like your sister when you smile Mika," he grinned. _Now she looks natural and safe_.

She stopped grinning, "I supose I do. Funny how the little details stick out. So why are they letting a wack job like you be a doctor in a boys school?"

Umeda face darkened, "Why must you mock me as a topic of conversation with you?" _She is the devil in an angels halo._

"Because it drives you!" _He makes me laugh._

"Must we always argue?"

"Fine then let talk about Ryoichi." _Now he is going to kill me. But I think I can out run him_.

"Your implying it aren't you." _Evil_.

"No I'm not. Just wondering if your talking. You know maybe I should introduce him to Akiha," she smirked.

"Don't you dare bring up those two especially the second," he glared daggers at her. I'm going to kill _her_.

"Okay before you get to angry." _Oh, to late_.

"Why do I even bother?" he started to throw a book at her but before she knew it she was right of him lighting up one of cigarettes and then popped it on his lip. She flashed a secret smile.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear. She was really close to him for some this closeness was to close for comfort but with Mika, Umeda never minded the closeness. She starred up at him, her eyes reflected more an

internal war than the peace and calm Mizuki's eyes reviled. She put her head softly on his shoulder, "So shouldn't you be heading home?"

"No...Yes...I don't know." He lost all his appearance with her.

"Well I should go. Gotta go rent a new room," she smiled and skipped to the door.

"No why don't you just sleep in my office. I've got a couple of blankets and some clothes you can borrow."

"Hokuto...I couldn't..."

Stop being formally. "I mean it Doctors orders," he smirked. She waved then went into the little bathroom in his office and changed. He pulled out the two medical beds placing them together and she soon fell asleep in his T-

shirt.

He continued his paper work and after an hour work soon fell asleep at his desk watching her sleep.

* * *

Hey Guys: Just want to say thanks for the reviews especial Kiya-chan. Also for you guys who don't remember Ryoichi, Ryoichi Kijima is a character of Hisaya Nakajo who appeared in her first comic "The Dreaming Leaf" it

is mentioned in book 2. So guys please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Mizuki searched through the paperwork. It appeared her parents had lied about Mika. The report described that her sister in fact was in the house of the said dead and the only bodies discovered were that of Mika's friends' parents. Apparently, Mika had filed for separation from both of her parents that year.

The court case was messy but her parents had settled and signed the papers. Mika had moved to Japan shortly afterwards. She used her G.P.A. and her soccer abilities to get her a full ride through Saint Blossoms.

She seemed so normal and then the rest of the paper worker fell. She had nearly gotten expelled at Saint Blossoms for hanging about with several boys from Mizuki's school while having a night on the town. She fought with yankees from several of the public high schools and through it all she hit college nonstop and the anger management class. Mika was a bloody frickin' disaster and the exact opposite of Mizuki's expectations.

Later she disappeared. Then about a year ago, her credit card number appeared in the city Shizuki was doing his medical work. Apparently the number was used on his school grounds and places nearby. The last time her number appeared was the day Shizuki left out the airport. '_It was all a lie_.'

The paper work finally came to an end with an imprint. Mika had had a run in with some pretty crummy people through a friend. She was cleared of charges but suspected of having a link into the Japanese world of crime. The file's last words were "under surveillance."

Mizuki's eyes lit up and questions foamed at her lips. Sano had watched her look over the files and starred wide eyed when she screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK????????????"

* * *

Mika woke to hear a soft whispering, "Since your on the table, I guess your ready for your physical. Don't worry it only hurts a first then the pace picks up!"

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I just ran out of ideas. And again I'm so so sorry for leaving it at a cliffy but I really need ideas. So review and email. Again so so sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

To all of you who started to read this story I am truely sorry. I ran put of ideas and wanted to give you a last chapter that explain who Mika was. So again sorry and please enjoy. Never will own Hana-Kimi.

* * *

My name is Ashiya Mika. I am the sister to Mizuki and currently the person stocking her at her all boys' school. I know I have problems and well damn it its fun to drive love ones insane.

Well, I guess I should explain my position in life. When I was sixteen and Mizuki was about eight years old, I went to hang out with some friends. They were twins Ashton and Ashley. I think they were having a birthday party.

Anyway, their parents came to pick me up and we ended up in a car crash on this bridge. We were hit by some guy, according to the report who had lost control of his car on the curve. All I remember is the trauma from the incident.

All I recall is the memory of the car falling off the bridge into the abyss of liquid. Watching water surrounding my life in an instant, it was like screaming and no sound coming out. I hated the idea of dying and being beyond helpless. I was scared and panicked as the car began to fill and Ashton's mother was unconscious. I panicked and lashed out at everything until the twin's father slapped my face and had me help him break the window. We swam out fear and desperation for life. He encouraged me with his calm eyes and he swam behind while pulling his wife along. He saved me from death that die, but left me to be crippled by life.

I still talk to him. He tells me that his wife is doing better day by day and what the twins are up too. He also encourages me to call home and talk to my parents and I know that he is always calling my dad and telling him that I am safe…but he doesn't tell him how messed up I truly am.

I was so fucked up from that incident. Both my father and second mom know that. After surviving and being hospitalized, I still was afraid to die and live. My doctor suggested I see a psychiatrist and so I went to the hospital psychiatrist weekly.

Mizuki would always go on and on about how sick I was and pretend to be my doctor. I loved my sister back then. She would crawl into bed next to me and hug me until I fell asleep. She would tell me jokes and all I could do was sit there and stare back with an occasional smile.

My/her parents had kept the incident from her. They said she would be traumatized and made me swear not to tell her. So, after a while I became sick because it was an instantaneous combustion in me to become sick. This lead to the prescription that changed my life.

At the age of seventeen my psychiatrist and soon best friend decided I needed to move out. She told my parents that I needed the opportunity to choose the life I wanted without restrictions. That I needed to accept the incident on all levels without their approval. So I moved in with one of my father's sisters. She ignored me and I ignored her.

This life of solitude screwed me up even more. I wanted someone to hold me and there was no one there. There was no one anywhere. So dedicated me time to graduating high school before my second semester of senior year and to choosing where I would move to. After graduating during the summer of my junior year, I pulled the globe out of my aunt's attic. I spun it and stabbed the pen into the globe. It landed on Japan.



* * *

So, I spent that year that was supposed to be my senior year working two full time jobs and hoarding my graduation money. I lied to everyone saying that I was saving up to pay for college. In truth I was applying for my visa to move to Japan and working on my citizenship papers.

I hadn't come home since I moved out and from what I know now my parents didn't talk about me to either my brother or sister. They let them assume I was dead or just gone.

After spending two years working, I got my visa and was still working on citizenship along with my language studies. I packed up my clothes and transferred my money into a Japanese banking firm. I told no one and left.

The first two years of living in Japan consisted of working in a restaurant and living in a cheap ass apartment. During that time I received my citizenship shortly before my first arrest. I had joined a gang in search of the warmth and comfort my aunt lacked. They cared for me but only when I succeeded and eventually they stopped caring when nothing I did was enough. I was arrested multiple times and built a nice record until my last arrest.

The cop had felt bad for me and offered me three months probation and said I would have to turn my life around and learn a trade or do something with my life. I had laughed at him until he told me about how I was bound for death and a soon to be twenty year old needed to fix her life. So he set me up with bartending classes. Strange man but he was a father and I think he was scarred to see someone who resembled his daughter screwing up her life.

I soon after fought my way out of the gang, nursed myself back to health, and became a bartender. At this point I had cut off my blond hair shorter than Mizuki's and dyed the tips red. I was tall and skinny and wore white and black as if those two colors were going out of style.

My boss adored me and well I got him a busy bar. I did this for about six months to pay for licenses as a bartender and a tattoo artist. I was in training at twenty and then I met them.

I knew neither of them were straight but what they had, I wanted more than air. The guy with the glasses was in love with the dark haired boy and all I could do was smile for the first time since I was sixteen. I know the dark haired one caught me but I could serve everyone but them tonight since I was working on the floor and they were at the bar. He smiled back at me while I pretended to help people.

All night I avoided the pair and they remised with each other as I worked.

I saw them for a while twice a month until the smirker began to work more. I felt bad for the guy with the glasses because I knew he wanted the other one closer and nearer to him but the smirker was always so distant. Soon neither of them were showing up until my last night at the bar.

The smirker who real name is Ryoichi had come by alone. I was tending the bar and he sat right in front of me. I turned to face as him unfazed as the day I moved to Japan and softly smiled. He made me laugh at the way he starred at me in shock. Then he smiled and asked me for a drink.

We talked all night about unimportant things. He wanted my name and I gave it, Mika…simply Mika.

After we closed that night, he waited for me and I walked with him unafraid of life or death. That night he took me to Umeda's house and it turned out to be the guy with the glasses. Umeda didn't like me, yet he talked with me.

In the end, both of them would visit me at the tattoo shop and Ryoichi even let me give him a tattoo in exchange for a kiss. We spent a year living like this until my apartment was marked as unfit to live in and I moved into Ryoichi's apartment to care for it while he did his business trips.

Those two regrettable saved my life and ended up making me entirely too happy at times.

I spend more and more time with them as the years go on and unfortunately I love them both more than anyone deserves to be loved. Hahahahahaha. I can't help it and for learning to be free I belong to both of them.

So they day I ran back into Mizuki was the day I had come to visit Umeda in his office for some doctor patient time. 'Wink'. And you know the rest.

I don't want to destroy my little sisters life I just want her to understand mine. She has unfortunately learned about my gangster days because of the kid with the weird vibes and yet she has promised to come to my shop this weekend with her friends.

I want my Mizuki back and I want her to know that I support her. She called me last night to say that she will only show up if I call dad and mom.

So tonight I'm doing the second hardest thing in my life. I am calling my dad for the first time in eight years and I am going to cry a lot. I hate to admit it but for all the years of growing up, I can never stop crying.

Give me a sec….

I have to grab the door. 'Mumbles in the background.'

Well I guess it's time to call since my two boys just arrived. Umeda said he would cook and Ryoichi is preparing the drinks. Food and drinks solve everything don't you know. Umeda just hugged me and smiled that 'don't wuss out smile' of his. I think I can convince the two to hold me tonight. Besides we haveall the time in the world for the other activity 'wink'.

So to put it shortly I am Ashiya Mika and after eighteen years of trying to fix my life I finally found the right path and I got to run call my dad.


End file.
